O' Death
by Mikipeach
Summary: Thanos n'a qu'un but dans la vie. Courtiser la Mort. Le reste n'est que poussière et cendre.


_**Disclaimers :**_ Tout appartient à **Marvel**, inspiré des films et des comics. Je ne possède que mes mots.

_**Pairing :**_ The Death/Thanos

_**Genre :**_ Angst/Spiritual.

Bonjour chers lecteurs. Voilà un petit moment que je ne trouvais plus la capacité d'écrire malgré l'inspiration et les idées qui bouillonnaient dans ma tête, ce petit écrit sur la relation entre Thanos et la Mort est donc une certaine délivrance pour moi. Ce n'est qu'une petite histoire, une dérivation un brin poétique où Thanos confie ses motivations de grands méchants et son amour immodéré pour la Mort. Pauvre immortel qu'il est. Ce n'est pas merveilleux et transcendant mais j'ai pris du plaisir à l'écrire surtout après tout ce temps sans pouvoir coucher sur papier définitivement une de mes histoires.

Détail ultra inutile du jour c'est mon premier OS sur le fandom Avengers. Moi qui suis habituée à polluer le fandom de Thor ça me change tiens.

Sur-ce je vous souhaite une bonne lecture !

.

* * *

_**O' Death**_

* * *

.

Te souviens-tu de notre rencontre mon Aimée ? De ce jour où mes mains étaient devenues vermeilles sous l'effet de mes incessantes recherches pour repousser les limites de la vie ? Pour te rencontrer. Tu étais là muette et flottante. Sombre et pâle. Insaisissable et si désirable. Tes pupilles abyssales sondèrent mon âme, orbes envoûtantes qui paralysaient chaque parcelle de mon être, m'ôtaient toute envie de vivre, désirer ardemment la froideur de ton étreinte.

Tu n'étais qu'une apparition nébuleuse. Chimérique et évanescente mais ô infiniment plus réelle que ce monde dans lequel je vivais. Que la carcasse de ce petit chat à mes pieds. Mon premier crime. Ma première offrande pour toi.

Cette nuit-là le chagrin d'Eros devant la perte de son matou avait un goût divin. Les remontrances de mes parents les accents d'un chant suave à mes oreilles. Les claques des ébauches de caresses douloureuses. Extase fébrile et brûlant mes entrailles. Je ne désirais que te revoir. Passionnément. Ardemment. A en mourir.

Le reste n'était que cendre et poussière.

Ah monstruosité et erreur que j'étais aux yeux de ces Titans au visage déformé par le mépris et le dégoût à mon égard. Faciès abjects. Difformités grotesques. Absurdités de la vie. Tu étais la seule exception. La seule qui ne me jugeait pas ni ne me fuyait. Tu étais là.

Toujours muette. Eternellement mystérieuse. Immuable infinité. Tu fus ma seule amie. Mon seul désir. Mon unique obsession.

Il fallait tuer. Encore et encore et encore. Juste pour te voir, t'offrir mes présents, te parler. Encore et encore et encore. Te parler pour attirer ton attention. Oh regarde-moi ! Aime moi mon Aimée, hurlait tout mon être à chaque nouveau meurtre entachant mes mains. Constellations graphiques d'hémoglobine.

Il fallait que le monde soit jonché de carcasses et que l'espace devienne pourpre pour que la vie ait un sens. Pour être près de toi. Sentir ton parfum. T'étreindre. T'aimer.

Alors.

Pourquoi ?

Amour ?

Pourquoi m'as-tu abandonné ? Pourquoi les portes de ton Royaume sont-elles toujours closes devant ma présence ? Pourquoi m'offrir l'immortalité si cela me sépare à jamais de toi ?

Pourquoi ce silence ?

Pourquoi cette fuite incessante ?

Ne vois-tu plus mes crimes ? Ne vois-tu plus mes génocides ? Les larmes que je repends ? Les vies que j'ôte ? Les tourments que je sème ?

J'ai massacré mon peuple, tué ma mère, détruit des mondes, réduit en cendre des civilisations…Que te faut-il de plus pour m'aimer ? Pour que tu acceptes que nous soyons ensembles ? Egaux. Amants.

Alors je détruirai les mondes. Je prendrai chaque jour mille vies. J'écraserai chaque âme croisant mon chemin.

Jusqu'à ce que tu me regardes.

Jusqu'à ce que tu me parles.

Jusqu'à ce que tu m'aimes.

Ma Belle Dame sans Merci.

Ma Douce…ma Tendre…mon Aimée…

La Mort.

* * *

.

.

Je vous remercie de m'avoir lu, n'hésitez pas à me dire ce que vous en avez pensé.

A bientôt chers lecteurs et encore merci d'avoir pris le temps de lire mes mots et ma petite histoire.


End file.
